La Cita
by silverdragneel
Summary: Lucy necesita dinero para pagar su renta y buscara a sus compañeros para hacer una mision, pero lo que nunca imagino ella y sus amigos sucedera, Natsu en una cita y quien es su acompañante es aun mas increible, pasen y lean (fanfic corregido)


La cita

Era una mañana muy revoltosa en el gremio mas poderoso de todo Fiore, una maga estelar buscaba a sus compañeros de equipo para hacer una misión que le dejara una buena recompensa para poder pagar el alquiler de su departamento, al llegar a la barra pudo ver a una albina charlando animadamente con un pelinegro que solo estaba en boxers

Grey ponte algo de ropa por favor - le gritaba la rubia

pero en que momento - decia el alquimista buscando y poniendose su ropa

buenos dias Lucy se te ofrece algo? - pregunto la maga take over

hola Mira-san solo me preguntaba donde esten los chicos, los necesito para hacer una mision - decia animadamente Lucy

bueno Gray esta aqu pero me temo que Erza esta en una mision clase S y no volver hasta una semana - decia Mirajenes mientras le servia un helado a Gray que ya habia terminado de cambiarse

gracias Mira - decia Gray mientras se comia el helado

y que hay de Wendy y Natsu? - pregunto ya preocupada la maga estelar

Wendy regresara hoy de una mision que hacia con Charles y Happy asi que no tardara en llegar y Natsu, bueno es raro que no este ya en el gremio - dec a Mira mientras veia como Elfman, Gajeel y Nab estaban en sus tipicas peleas

el llamitas me dijo ayer que tenia que hacer algo importante hoy - dijo Gray ya terminado el helado

algo importante? como que? - le preguntaban las dos chicas al devil slayer

ni idea ni me interesa lo que haga el cerebro de carbon - decia sin importarle mucho el tema

mientras seguian hablando los 3 las puertas del gremio se abrian para dejar ver a una feliz peli azul que saludaba a todo el gremio

hola a todos - decia muy animada

hola Wendy - decia todo el gremio feliz de ver a la pequeña dragon slayer que fue entrando junto a Happy y Charles hasta ver a 3 persona charlando en la barra y se acerco a ellas

buenos dias Mira-san, Lucy-san y Gray-san - decia mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

hola Wendy - decian los 3 al unisono mientras que un poco mas atras llegaban los dos exceeds

hola Mira, dame un pescado por favor y otro para Charles yo invito - decia animadamente el pequeño exceed azul

no me metas en tus gustos gato, yo solo quiero un te por favor - decia Charles ignorando a Happy

yo un zumo de uva por favor - decia timidamente Wendy

esta bien en un segundo se los traigo - dec a Mirajenes mientras entraba a la cocina

oye Wendy me acompañas a Gray y a mi a una mision necesito dinero para el alquiler - decia la maga estelar

esta bien - decia entusiasmada la pequeña dragon slayer

que bueno ahora solo hay que buscar a Natsu - decia decidida Lucy

etto Lucy-san, hablando de Natsu-san, ee bueno - decia algo avergonzada la pequeña peli azul

que pasa con Natsu? - pregunto curiosa la rubia

Natsu esta en una cita - dijo interrumpiendo Happy

en una cita? - decia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

jajaja buena broma Happy, flamitas en una cita casi me lo creo - decia Gray agarrandose el estomago

de hecho es verdad, creo - decia una sonrojada Wendy

como que creo? - preguntaba una Lucy muy preocupada

es que cuando ven amos de la mision encontramos charlando muy animadamente en el parque con una mujer muy hermosa - decia timidamente Wendy

ara ara y yo que creia que Natsu estaba colado por Lucy - decia la demonio con su tipica expresion

claro que no Mira, solo es mi compañero de misiones, el puede hacer su vida no lo necesito para la mision - decia una enojada maga estelar

bueno yo no creo hasta que veo, ir a ver qu tal es esa supuesta cita de cabeza de flama, vienen chicas - decia Gray mientras se levantaba de su asiento

me encantar a pero tengo que atender la barra - respondio Mirajenes

estoy algo cansada por la mision, tal vez luego - decia mientras se sentaba y bebia de su zumo

tu tienes cara de que te interesa Lucy, vamos? - le ofrecia el mago de hielo

claro que no me interesa - decia la maga cruzando los brazos

bueno tu te lo pierdes, a donde dijiste que se encontraba el tarado - le preguntaba a la maga del cielo

en el parque de Magnolia - respondia mientras tomaba su zumo

gracias, nos vemos mas tarde para la mision - decia mientras salia del gremio

bueno yo me voy a mi departamento un rato, adios - decia Lucy mientras salia y perseguia de cerca a Gray que caminaba tranquilamente hasta el parque hasta que doblo en una esquina y lo perdia de vista, cuando llego a la esquina no estaba

no que no te interesaba - Gray asusto a Lucy apareciendo a sus espaldas

aaaaaaaah de donde saliste - preguntaba asustada la maga celestial

supe que vendrias, ven no estamos tan lejos - decia el pelinegro mientras iba para el parque y de atras lo seguia la maga

al llegar al parque empezaron a buscar al mago pero sin llamar la atencion, solo observando hasta que apareciera, habia mucha gente y no podian encontrarlo hasta que Lucy lo encontro y llamo rapidamente a Gray para que se escondieran en unos arbustos para que su amigo no los descubriera, podian observar al mago de fuego con sus tipicas ropas de siempre acompañado de una chica de hermoso cuerpo que usaba un vestido verde agua con un gran sombrero blanco que no dejaba ver su rostro ni su cabello, los dos magos no podian creerlo, como su amigo estaba sentado sobre una manta bajo un arbol disfrutando de un picnic con esa chica desconocida

vaya parece que juzgue mal a flamitas - decia un asombrado Gray

parece que Wendy tenia razon - decia algo desanimada Lucy

rayos no logro ver bien a la chica - decia el alquimista mientras entrecerraba los ojos para poder ver su rostro

Natsu estaba disfrutando de su picnic junto a la muchacha, hasta que en un momento se pone un poco serio y le dice algo a la señorita apuntando con su mano al sombrero con lo que la chica niega un par de veces pero despues de mucha insistencia por parte del mago termina por quitarselo mostrando una gran melena celeste

Juviaaaaaaa - dijeron al unisono los magos para taparse la boca al otro para que no los escucharan

Natsu? en una cita con Juvia? que falta? Gray viniendo al gremio con un sueter? - se decia Lucy para salir del asombro

si tienes... oye - replicaba el mago al darse cuenta de la broma

pero que hacen ellos en una cita, digo estamos hablando de Natsu y de Juvia - intentaba razonarlo de alguna forma pero la maga celestial aun no lo podia creer la idea de que Natsu estaba saliendo con Juvia

yo tambien me lo pregunto y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados - decia el alquimista al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

espera espera, no querras ir para alla y arruinarles la cita, entiendo tu celos pero no puedes hacerle eso a tu amigo - le replicaba la rubia al joven

hey pero que dices, yo no estoy celoso - respondia algo enfadado

si claro como no y Loki no es mujeriego - continuaba siendo sarcastica la blonda

mientras tanto en el Mundo Celestial

aaaaachus - cierto espiritu de Leo habia estornudado

salud, te encuentras bien Leo? - preguntaba el espiritu de Aries

claro que si, parece qu una bella mujer esta hablando de mi en este preciso momento - decia contento el lider de los espiritus mientras emanaba felicidad y brillos

mmm... - un poco enfadada se levantaba la muchacha carnero y se iba de ahi para dejar solo la espiritu mujeriego

Aries que te paso? me estas escuchando? ven a donde vas - preguntaba Loki mientras seguia a la chica carnero

de vuelta en Magnolia

Gray y Lucy ya habian parado de discutir para seguir viendo como el otro par de mago disfrutaba de su cita, se podia observar como el mago de fuego devoraba todo lo que habia traido la maga de agua mientras esta se ve a con mucha felicidad, el alquimista no aguanto mas esto y se levanto nuevamente y se dio la vuelta hacia la otra direccion

Gray hacia donde vas? - le pregunto la maga

tengo una idea, no me tardo - decia mientras sal a corriendo en direccion al gremio

con Natsu y Juvia

por favor Natsu-san, la comida no ir a ningun lado, puede comer tranquilo - decia algo preocupada la maga de agua

perdon es que est... cog cog cog (N/A= sonido de atorarse con la comida intento 1) - Natsu dejo de hablar de repente al verse atorado con la comida por masticar y hablar al mismo tiempo

o no Natsu-san, tome este vaso que le da Juvia - decia mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con agua y este se lo tomaba para despues golpear su pecho para que pasara todo

muchas gracias Juvia, lo necesitaba - decia mientras dejaba el vaso en el suelo y continuaba con la comida

tenga mas cuidado Natsu-san hizo que Juvia se preocupara mucho - le replicaba la maga de agua al de fuego

lo siento no volver a pasar - se disculpaba el hijo de igneel

con Lucy

la maga seguia sin entender la escena, ten a una sensacion muy mala de lo que pasaba, aun no sabia por qu estaba tan enojada al ver a ambos en una cita, no lo quer a admitir pero termino dandose por vencida al saber que estaba un poco celosa, todos estos pensamiento que le ven an a la mente fueron interrumpidos al llegar una persona a su lado

asi que aqui esta Lucy-san - decia una pequeña maga

Wendy, que haces aqui? - se preguntaba la maga estelar

bueno, Gray-san me llamo para que viniera y pudiera ayudarles a escuchar lo que hablan en la cita de Natsu-san y Juvia-san - le respondia mientras se agachaba para esconderse en los arbustos tambien

aaah ya veo, muy inteligente de tu parte Gray, eh? donde esta Gray? - se preguntaba mientras miraba hacia los lados y no lo encontraba

bueno como decirlo, el vendra dentro de poco, tuvo un pequeño percance - decia la maga del cielo con una gotita en la sien

a si? que tipo de problema? - decia con duda la rubia

bueno le contare - empezaba a hablar de lo sucedido Wendy

Flashback

se podia ver a un Gray corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el gremio, cuando llego busco por todos lado pero no pudo encontrar a la peque a dragona, cuando pregunto por ella Mirajenes le dijo que estaba cansada y se fue para Fairy Hills as que con la misma rapidez que llego desaparecio, al salir del gremio e ir hacia los dormitorios pudo ver a la maga caminando hacia alla y pudo alcanzarla

Wendy - gritaba para que se diera vuelta

Gray-san? que se le ofreceeeeee! - el mago la habia agarrado de la cintura y la habia puesto bajo su brazo y empezo a correr de nuevo hacia el parque

te necesito para que no digas que hacen su cita Natsu y Juvia - decia mientras corria sin soltarla del agarre

queeee? la chica con la que estaba Natsu-san era Juvia-san? - decia sorprenda a la dragon slayer

si, con Lucy no entendemos lo que esta pasando aqui, as que necesitamos de tus oidos de dragon slayer para que nos digas que pasa - decia ya entre cortado por tanto correr el pelinegro

esta bien cuenten conmigo, aaah por favor pongase ropa Gray-san - decia una Wendy toda sonroja mientras se tapaba sus ojos con las manos

pero en que momento paso, bueno no hay tiempo para esto, resiste Wendy ya llegamos al parque - decia un totalmente desnudo Gray mientras apuraba mas el paso

aaaaaah se esta secuestrando a una niña - gritaba un mujer mientras apuntaba hacia el par de mago

y esta desnudo - gritaba un hombre que pasa por ahi

policia policia, un pedifilo anda suelto - pedia auxilio una señora

esperen no es lo que creen - se habia detenido para hablar del malentendido mientras que Wendy seguia con los ojos tapados

usted suelte a la niña y entreguese - decian 2 policias que habia llegado al escuchar los gritos

pide refuerzos - decia uno de ellos

espere oficial esto es un malentendido dejeme explicarlo - decia el mago mientras dejaba a la peli azul en el suelo

solto a la niña, todos a el - decia uno de los policias mientras que de la nada eran al menos 10 policias sobre Gray

de donde salieron tantos - decia un Gray en el suelo abajo de tantos oficiales

queda detenido por secuestro infantil y exhibicionismo - decia uno de los policias mientras lo esposaba y otro le colocaba una manta enzima

sueltenme, soy un mago de Fairy Tail, ella es una compañera, tiene que creerme - decia mientras intentaba liberarse

claro que si, digaselo al juez, andando - decia el oficial mientras lo metia al patrullero

Wendy escucha ve hacia el parque yo te alcanzare luego, alli esta esperando Lucy - decia mientras la patrulla se lo llevaba

compadezco a Gray-san y su mal habito, bueno me voy para el parque - pensaba la maga mientras caminaba

fin del flashback

tipico de Gray - decia Lucy con una gotita al estilo anime

asi que era verdad que era Juvia-san - decia la pequeña maga mientras ve a a ambos magos en su cita

si , yo tambien no me lo crei al principio pero ahi estan, puedes decirme que dicen - le pedia el favor la rubia

claro, cuente conmigo, dar mi mejor esfuerzo - decia muy decidida la dragon slayer

con Natsu y Juvia (N/A= todo lo que hablen ellos a continuacion Wendy se lo estar diciendo a Lucy)

vaya si que estuvo delicioso - decia Natsu mientras se tocaba el estomago

enserio le parecio muy bueno lo que Juvia preparo - preguntaba la maga de agua

estas bromeando, estuvo muy delicioso, algun dia seras una buena esposa - decia el mago con su tipica sonrisa

Juvia una buena esposa - respondia la Loxar mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a fantasear

Juvia oi Juvia todavia estas aqui - decia el dragon slayer mientras tronaba los dedos para que volviera en si

si que sucede - algo desanimada por cortar su fantasia

te decia que lo del picnic fue una muy buena idea - mientras sacaba un palillo de dientes

Juvia tambien lo paso bien, solo que no entiendo lo de la ropa - decia mientras ve a el vestido que traia puesto

a eso, era solo para que dejes de ir con esas ropas que llevas siempre, ademas te ves muy bien asi deberias usar vestidos asi mas seguido - elogiaba el dragon a la maga haciendo que esta se sonrojara

deberas cree eso, pero llevar esto es muy vergonzoso Juvia se siente muy rara - decia intentando disimular el sonrojo por los halagos

vaya si que estas colorada, te sientes mal o algo asi - se preguntaba Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella

claro que Juvia no esta enferma es solo que, son las palabras que usted esta diciendo, que Juvia ser una buena esposa, que la ropa que lleva Juvia le que bien, cuando nos encontramos que le dijo a Juvia que se ve a linda, todo eso nunca nadie se lo habian dicho a Juvia, es la primera persona que lo dice - decia intentando aguantar las lagrimas

espera espera Juvia no te desesperes tranquila, no es momento para ponerse asi mira tengo una idea - decia mientras levantaba de la mano a Juvia del suelo y metia la sabana dentro de la canasta vacia para despues alzarla y llevar a Juvia a otro lado

hacia donde vamos - se preguntaba mientras era lleva por la mano a Natsu

a un lugar que seguro te encantara - decia mientras corrian ambos mago

o rayos se estan yendo - decia Lucy mientas se levantaba lista para corre

no te preocupes Lucy-san puedo seguirlos con el olor, solo tenemos que esperar a Gray-san - decia Wendy para calmarla

esta bien lo esperemos - decia la maga celestial viendo con preocupacion como se alejaban

se podia ver a Natsu llevando a Juvia a un lago, al llegar puso la manta en el suelo y sento a Juvia ah mientras que la lado en un arbol hueco sacaba dos cañas de pescar y le entregaba una a la maga mientras que desde mas lejos 3 magos se encontraba escondidos para ver que pasaba con ellos dos

para que trajo a Juvia aqui, no se pescar - se preguntaba mientras miraba la caña que le habian dado

cuando me encuentro desanimado siempre vengo aqui y me relajo, crei que tambien funcionaria contigo - decia mientras ponia carnada en su caña y la arrogaba al agua para despues darle a Juvia para que hiciera lo mismo

no creo que esto vaya con Juvia - decia algo desanimada mientras miraba el lago

no te preocupes yo te enseño - decia mientras se sentaba pegado a Juvia para mostrarle como pescar

con Wendy y los demas

y eso fue lo que dijo - terminaba de hablar Wendy

pobre Juvia ciento lastima por ella y pena por otra persona - decia la maga celestial mientras miraba de forma acusador a su compañero

que? ahora resulta que es mi culpa - se defendia el alquimista

claro de quien mas, tu eres el que nunca haces nada - decia algo molesta la rubia

que ella sea una maniatica acosadora no es mi problema - decia ya irritado el devil slayer

y entonces por qu no le das una respuesta, en vez de estar jugando al desinteresado - decia mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

porque porque... eso no te incumbe - decia tartamudeando

chicos chicos bajen la voz - intentaba separar a los dos mayores la pequeña maga

bueno, esto es lo que te ganas por andar de desinteresado, ahora parece que alguien te ha robado a Juvia y parece que la va a tratar como merece - decia la maga de llaves para dar por terminada la conversacion

eso creo, parece que Juvia a caido en los encantos de la personalidad de Natsu-san - agregaba la dragon slayer

encantos?, solo ustedes par de enamoradas le pueden ver encantos a ese idiota - se quejaba el Fullbuster

pe-pe-pero que estas diciendo, no me gusta Natsu, solo es mi-mi-mi compañero de misiones - decia toda sonrojada la chica mayor

por que dices eso Gray-san, el es solo como un hermano mayor para mi - decia algo sonrojada la chica menor

como sea, yo me largo de aqui, ya es visto suficiente - decia el mago de hielo mientras se alejaba

parece que los celos le ganaron - decia con una picara sonrisa la rubia

o no soporta haber perdido contra Natsu-san - decia preocupada la peli azul

dejalo solo ya se le pasara - decia la maga celestial para continuar viendo a la pareja

el dia trascurrido normal para la pareja de magos, Juvia logro atrapar un pez que luego Natsu se lo cocino en una fogata que el mismo habia hecho, al terminar de comer ya era pasado el medio dia asi que el mago acompaño a Juvia hasta su departamento en Fairy Hills porque a peticion de ella, queria volver para cambiarse e ir al gremio para poder hacer una mision, al llegar al lugar se despedia el mago de fuego

gracias por el picnic, eso fue muy delicioso - decia todo contento el hijo de Igneel

Juvia tambien la paso muy bien, pero creo que lo mas delicioso fue el pescado que cocino para Juvia - respondia muy feliz la peli azul

eso fue porque tu lo pescaste, hay que ir a pescar mas seguido y podre invitar a los chicos - decia pensando como ser a un dia con todos en el lago

a Juvia le parece una excelente idea, tambien podria invitar a Gajeel-kun que seguro llevara a Levy-san y Lily-san - decia la maga tambien imaginandose toda la situacion

bueno nos vemos en el gremio - decia mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba el mago de fuego

hay viene Natsu salgamos de aqui y vayamos para el gremio - decia Lucy mientras corria junto a Wendy para no ser descubiertas, una vez ya en el gremio fueron para la barra donde estaba Mirajenes sirviendo la comida

estuvimos toda la maiana viendolos comer, que me ha abierto mucho el apetito, usted que le parece Lucy-san - decia la dragon slayer a su amiga

si tengo hambre tambien, menos mal que no se nos fue la hora del almuerzo, Mira nos preparas comida - decia la maga mayor llamando a la maga de take over

claro que si y de paso me cuentan lo que paso - decia mientras les traia comida a las magas y se ponian a charlar de lo visto hoy

y eso fue lo que paso - decia Lucy ya terminando de comer

ara ara no sabia que Natsu fuera as de romantico - decia la albina mientras fantaseaba

ademis a Gray no lo he visto desde que se fue - decia algo preocupada la maga de llaves

acaso estaba celoso como tu - bromeaba la albina

yo celosa? te equivocas Mira yo no estoy celosa - respondia algo tartamudeando

claro claro -decia proclamando victoria en su mente la maga take over

de pronto las puertas del gremio se abrieron para ver a una peli azul llegar muy feliz y con su atuendo de siempre y se dirigia a la barra donde se encontraban 3 muchachas hablando

hola Mira-san, Wendy-chan y rival de amor - decia muy contenta mientras se sentaba al lado de esta ultima

hola Juvia, veo que estas muy contenta hoy - respondia la camarera

claro que si, Juvia tubo un muy lindo dia hoy - decia con una sonrisa angelical

bueno bueno ahora cuentalo todo, quiero oirlo de tu boca, te gusto mucho tu cita con Natsu, que tan romantico es, es bueno escuchando, besa bien - y asi un bombardero de preguntas de la maga clase S hacia la ex Phantom

Mira que clases de preguntas son esas - decia una enojada y sonrojada rubia

eeeeh! cita con Natsu-san, pero de que estas hablando Mira-san, Juvia no tiene ni idea - decia una sorprendida y sonrojada peli azul

vamos no te agas la inocente, Lucy y Wendy me contaron todo lo que paso en el dia asi que dilo dale - seguia insistiendo la mayor

ustedes estuvieron espiando a Juvia todo el dia, son raras - decia con una aura de terror

lo dice la que acosa a Gray todos los dias - pensaron las otras 3 chicas al mismo tiempo

pero como pueden decir que tuve una cita con Natsu-san - decia algo dudosa

que acaso salir al parque a comer comida casera preparada por ti bajo un arbol no era una cita? - se preguntaba con mucha duda la proclamada rival de amor

eso era solo un agradecimiento de parte de Juvia hacia Natsu-san - decia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo lo que ocasiono que las 3 chicas quedaran boquiabiertas

entonces no era una cita - decia Lucy

y que es eso de una agradecimiento - continuaba Wendy

fue por lo del Daimatou Embu, cuando supimos que rival amor fue secuestrada Natsu-san se puso muy furioso y quiso ir a rescatarte el mismo, originalmente el equipo de rescate eramos Juvia, Mira-san y Wendy-chan as que me pidio que cambiara de lugares con el y yo no lo dude ni un segundo en pelear al lado de Gray-sama por eso es que Juvia le preparo comida como agradecimiento ya que como conozco mucho de Gajeel-kun acerca de que los dragon slayer les gusta comer y mucho - decia con una sonrisa inocente ante la ingenuidad de las magas

pero yo no como mucho - decia la pequeña dragon slayer

no comeras mucho pero si que bebes bastante leche, porque ser que te gusta tanto - decia con su picara sonrisa la camarera

solo me gusta de acuerdo - decia con un aura de depresion mientras colocaba sus manos en sus pechos y se le escapaba una lagrimita del ojo

y entonces por que se fueron al parque a comer tu comida - critico su rival de amor

porque Natsu-san temia que le quisieran comer la comida que Juvia le preparo - respondio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

y porque traias otro vestido que no eran tus tipicos tapados - decia con duda la maga celestial

Natsu-san insistio en eso, decia que hacia mucho calor como para que Juvia andar con las ropas de siempre - respondia con algo de angustia

entonces Natsu y tu no esten saliendo - se preguntaba Mirajenes

claro que no, el es un buen chico y Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama, asi que rival de amor no deje pasar esta oportunidad de estar con Natsu-san y dejar en paz a Gray-sama - le reprochaba Juvia a la maga celestial

vaya tantos problemas para un simple malentendido - se decepcionaba pero a la vez se alegraba la rubia de que el mago de fuego no saliera con Juvia

en esos momentos entraban al gremio Gray, Natsu y Erza, el primero se fue al tablon de misiones del gremio mientras que los otros dos fueron a la barra donde se encontraban las 4 chicas

hola chicas como estan - saludo el mago de fuego

hola Natsu - dijeron todas al unisono

Mira un pastel por favor - decia Titania mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos

vaya llegaste muy temprano de tu mision Erza, enseguida te lo traigo - le respondia la albina mientras se iba para la cocina a buscar un pastel

oigan escuche, me encontre con Erza que recien venia de su mision y mas adelante con hielitos y saben que, parece que el desnudista me voy en el parque con Juvia y creia que estabamos en una cita jajaja - decia en broma el dragon slayer

... - la reaccion de las chicas

Juvia ven para aqui ahora - decia a lo lejos el alquimista de hielo

que sucede Gray-sama - se aproximaba la aludida

tengo que hacer una mision y te necesito, nos vamos enseguida que dices - le proponia el mago

me parece una estupenda idea, al fin una mision a solas con ... - se detuvo en seco de hablar con su modo quinsiañera feliz para observar que Natsu le hacia unas se as con la cara

quiero decir , me parece una buena idea la suya Gray-san de tomar esta mision, Juvia estar complacida en ayudarle - decia de forma seria mientras iba hacia la puerta del gremio

Gray-san?, espera Juvia si quieres podemos ir despues de la mision no se a tomar un helado? - proponia el nudista a su estilo tsundere

mmm... lo pensare - decia mientras sal a del gremio con un Gray muy confundido por detras

alguien mas vio lo que acabo de ver - decia una sorprendida Lucy

todos lo vimos - respondia Wendy

bueno que hacemos ahora - pregunto Natsu

cierto la renta, necesito que vayamos a un mision para pagar mi alquiler, que dicen Erza y Natsu pueden? - le pedia el favor la maga espiritual

por mi no hay problema, espera a que termine mi pastel - le respondia Titania mientras comia

eso no se pregunta, claro que ser un gusto somos equipo - dijo el dragon slayers con su tipica sonrisa

el dia habia acabado en Magnolia, se podia ver como una maga salia de bañarse para ponerse su pijama ya acostarse en su cama a descansar

vaya que dia tan agotador, no puedo creer que al fin consegui una recompensa completa, cuando no estan Natsu y Gray juntos las misiones no son tan problematicas ni destructivas - se de misma la hija de Layla mientras pensaba en lo sucedido a la mañana

asi que no era una cita, que alivio - decia mientras se tapaba con sus sabanas hasta la boca y ca a profundamente dormida

mientras tanto en la entrada de los departamento Fairy Hills se podia observar una pareja de mago que llegaba a la puerta

gracias por acompañar a Juvia hasta su departamento Gray-san - decia feliz y tranquila la maga de agua

es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de que se nos hiciera tarde para pasar por el helado, si quieres podemos ir mañana, que te parece - preguntaba el alquimista algo incomodo

claro que si, a las 8 estar a bien - le respondia

si, buena idea ser a esa hora, bueno nos vemos - decia mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse hasta que sintia algo calido en su mejilla, sorprendido se dio vuelta y vio que Juvia le habia besado la mejilla

nos vemos mañana adios - decia rapidamente la maga para entrar corriendo al departamento mientras que el mago de hielo se quedo congelado (N/A= que ironico XD) con su mano en su mejilla derecha todo sonrojado mirando la puerta hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar

rayos que le pasa, eso de Gray-san es muy.. extraño - decia mientras caminaba pensando en lo que paso hoy

ya adentro de la residencia la maga fue por un baño caliente y relajante para luego acostarse en su cama no sin antes agarrar su almohada con la imagen de Gray y abrasarla mientras revoloteaba sus piernas toda feliz

siii, Juvia tubo una mision a solas con Gray-sama y no puedo creer que se atreviese a darle un beso, este es el feliz de Juvia, hasta que Juvia se pueda casar con Gray-sama o tenga 30 hijos con Gray-sama y todo esto gracias a Natsu-san, o ya se que puede hacer Juvia - decia mientras sacaba aguja e hilo y se ponia a recordar lo que paso a la mañana

Flashback

y por cierto Juvia por que sigues haciendo lo mismo con el idiota de Gray - preguntaba Natsu mientras buscaban un lugar para poder comer

a que se refiere con lo mismo - decia con duda la maga

a que siempre vasa detres de el, tendrias que dejar de hacer eso y dejar que el venga a ti, oh mira que te parece ese lugar bajo el arbol ese - decia mientras le pedia la sabana a Juvia para colocarla en el suelo

osea que le dice a Juvia que actuar como Gray-sama hace - preguntaba mientras sacaba la comida

claro, ya veras como tendras su atencion completa, ah y una cosa mas, deja lo de Gray-sama de lado veras como reaccionara jajaja - decia con su tipica sonrisa mientras comia

fin del Flashback

se podia ver a Juvia como habia terminado un muñeco y se dirigia a la coleccion de sus muñecos de Gray

buenas noches Gray-sama, buenas noches Gray-sama, buenas noches Gray-sama, buenas noches Gray-sama - y asi con un beso se despedia de cada uno de los muñecos de distintos tamaños y formas pero todos de Gray hasta que vio un rinconcito vacio y miro su reciente muñeco y lo coloco ahi

tu seras parte de la coleccion de Juvia, espero que te lleves bien con los Gray-sama, no te sientes excluido solo porque eres el unico diferente, eres alguien especial para Juvia y espero poder ayudarte como tu ayudaste a Juvia, buenas noches para ti tambien Natsu-san - decia mientras tambien le daba un beso a un muñequito de Natsu para apagar las luces y luego acostarse a dormir pensando como seria mañana su cita con su Gray-sama

FIN

Reviews

miguel puentedejesus: que bueno que te alla gustado el final, a mi tambien me gusto como quedo

boomingmaster: gracias por avisarme de los errores, es muy raro y eso que lo corregi siento de veces, me fije en el de mi pc y estaba bien, al parecer fue cuando lo psase a la pagina, la proxima estare mas atento y revisare aun mas veces


End file.
